(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for a restraining apparatus of a vehicle that is suitable for an airbag apparatus or the like.
(2) Description of Related Art
As gas generators for a restraining apparatuses for vehicles such as airbag apparatuses, a gas generator in which only a gas generating agent is used as gas source, a gas generator in which only a pressurized gas such as argon or helium is used, or a gas generator in which both the generating agent and the pressurized gas are used are known. In all of these, an igniter is used as an actuation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,764 discloses an invention relating to a pyrotechnic ignition system of a dual type. Two igniters 4 shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 have a non-conductive (Nylon or the like) body 8 that is injection-molded around a metal retainer 6. The two igniters 4 are connected to a base 16 with the injection-molded body 8. The body 8 is disposed above and below the retainer 6, and a recession serving as a plug connection portion (space where a conductive pin 14 is present) is formed inside the body.
The recession serving as a plug connection portion as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 can be formed by injection-molding using the above-stated resin, and the processing thereof is easier by comparison with the case of being formed with metal that needs cutting work. The advantageous result is that the production cost can be reduced.